Listening
by ltrltw
Summary: Rachel is in a coma, but can still hear the people around her. How does New Directions cope with this. Onesided Faberry and Finnchel Written from Rachel POV
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is all in Rachel's point of view. But as she is in a coma, she can only hear the people around her. _

_I'm very curious as what you think of this story, so please leave a review._

_Enjoy_

"Hey Rach," Brittany spoke. "The doctor said I should speak to you and maybe you hear me." There was a silence, as if the girl expected to hear something back. "You really shouldn't be jumping of such high bridges, if you don't know how to dive. Or without the air things." Another silence, "you could have borrowed mine."

"Brit," Kurt's voice was trembling. "How is she?"

"I don't know, she doesn't say anything back."

Kurt sighed, "she is asleep right now. But she can hear you."

"Just like Lord Tubbington. He always hears me when he's a sleep."

"Yeah, just like that."

"I just don't understand. Why would she dive is she doesn't know why?"

"She wasn't diving Brit," Kurt sighed again.

"She was, she had the dive strap. That's diving, she just forgot a few things." Kurt sighed again, but didn't say anything. There was a silence between the two of them. "Hey dad."

"Mr. Pierce," Kurt said politely.

"Brit, I think you should go home now. It's been an exhausting day for you." Mr. Pierce spoke slowly.

"But then Rach will be alone."

"I'll ask the doctor if you can stay."

"Thank you Mr. Pierce."

"Call me Paul boy, call me Paul." Retreating footsteps. Another silence.

"The doctor says it's okay, but only for tonight." Feet were moving. "Just let me know if you need anything. I'm going home, your mother and sister are very worried."

"Why, I know how to dive."

"It was still a very high bridge and you could have gotten hurt." A kissing sound, "you're very brave. You saved her life."

"She's my friend."

Another silence followed as feet walked away. "I called Mr. Schuester. He's having a Glee meeting tomorrow morning. To tell about her."

"Don't talk about her like she isn't here. It's not nice."

A snorting sound. "Like you cheerios were nice to her at school."

Brittany responded with a whiney voice. "I was never not nice. That were S and Q."

Again walking through the room, a peeping sound. "Brit, you shouldn't be doing that."

"Why not? You always sleep better with someone else and I'm tired."

"It's not allowed. Come from the bed." The sound of struggeling right next to her.

"No." There was something in the girls' voice telling that she wouldn't move, no matter what. Another sigh from Kurt. "You can sleep here as well, can't he Rach."

"I'm fine in the chair, Brit."

"I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Rach, night Kurt."

"Night Brit." A clearing of the throat could be heard, before Kurt added. "Night Rachel."

**STREEP**

"Should I move them?" An unknown voice asked.

"No, it's fine for tonight. Just also keep an eye on the blond girl, Brittany. She's the one that dove after her and pulled her out of the water. She seemed fine, but you never know."

"I'll keep an eye out."

They continued speaking, the voices could be heard, but not the words.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for all the adding to favorite stories and story alerts. This story is mostly of Brittany, but other characters will be coming in the next chapter._

_Please let me know what you think and leave a review :)_

_Enjoy_

"I can't believe she did that."

"Neither can I. I feel so guilty about it."

"Don't Tina," Mercedes said softly. "You heard Mr. Shue, we can't hold our self responsible."

"But I saw her, buying the stuff. I even asked why she needed it."

"You tried, remember that. At least you were nice to her." A sigh, footsteps, a chair being pushed around. "I was just mean to her, meaner than usual. Even Kurt said so."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I don't think she did this over one remark of you. Not with everything else going on that day. She's just very lucky that Kurt and Brittany were there."

A silence followed, with a few sighs. "Do you think she can hear us?" Tina asked.

"I hope so, so she know she has us when she wakes up. That she knows we're sorry."

A door opening. "She's in the room." Brittany said. "Hi Rach. You should talk to her."

"Hi Brit, isn't Santana coming with you?" Mercedes asked.

"She wasn't ready, and Quinn went to Cheerios practice with her."

"They went to practice, not caring about what's going on here." Mercedes sounded angry.

"Don't worry Rach, Mercedes isn't angry at you."

"Ehm, Brit," Tina said shyly, "I don't think you're allowed to sit on the bed."

"I also slept her last night. Besides the bed is big enough, right Rach?" Another silence. "You don't have to say anything back, I know you can hear me."

"Are you kidding me? She is in a coma, A COMA! Off course she isn't going to answer you, and you can't be sure she is hearing you."

"Calm down, you making Brit cry. Why don't we go, we can come back tomorrow. Bye Rachel, Brit."

"I'm sorry Brit." Mercedes said, before sighing and adding. "I'm sorry Rachel, see you tomorrow."

A door carefully being closed. "So Mr. Shue told everyone that you're sleeping this morning. S told me about it. Since I was sleeping here with you. Coach wasn't even mad for missing practice this morning. I guess she can't be mad about me sleeping, when you're sleeping as well."

A silence. "In case you forgot, since you've been forgetting more recently. Finn is coming home tomorrow from the game. I'm sure he is going to visit. He is, …, was, … is your boyfriend. I'm sorry I don't know if you were on or off. You break up to many times."

The door opening again. "Miss, it's time to go. Visiting hours are over."

"But then she's going to be alone. I don't want her to sleep alone."

"I'm sure your friend is going to be fine. Don't you sleep alone?" A friendly voice asked.

"No, San mostly sleeps with me, or else a boy, or else my sis. Sleeping alone isn't fun."

"But I must really insist."

"No." Again the firm voice, telling that Brittany wasn't going to move.

The door closing again.

"I don't like nurses. They always tell you what to do. Just like coach, but I don't like her either. They probably going to call my dad now, but he's really good. He's a laywer." A phone started ringing. "It's my dad," Brittany told Rachel before answering.

"Hi dad."

"But I want to stay."

"I don't care."

"That's mean."

"Fine, I'm coming."

"Sorry Rach, I've to go home. Otherwise my dad is going to ground me and I can't come tomorrow. See you tomorrow." Footsteps retreating and a door slowly opening and being closed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks again for all the adding to favorite story and story alerts, and to justahopelessromantic for leaving a review._

_Please leave a review and enjoy!_

Crying, a lot of crying. But nothing was said, just tears falling down. Sometimes muffled, sometimes very loud. Just a lot of crying. The chair being pushed back against the wall. A door opening and being slammed close.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I should have been here." Finn speaking hysterical. "Just wake up, please just wake up."<p>

"Finn. Finn. FINN." Sam was shouting. "Let her go, shaking her like that isn't going to help."

A silence, movement. "I'm sorry Rach, I'm so sorry." Sobbing, quiet, not like the other one before.

"It's not your fault man." Puck spoke up. "You did everything you could."

"Then why do I feel like such a failure. I love her, but still gave her the feeling she was all alone." More sobbing.

"You're not a failure. You called Kurt as soon as you found out. If you hadn't, he and Brittany would never have been there. In your own way you helped saving her." Puck said.

"He's right man." A silence, before Sam spoke up again. "We better go, Mr. Shue is having another meeting, now that we're all back in town."

"Love you Rachel."

Footsteps walking away.

"See you later." Puck commented, before closing the door.

* * *

><p>The door smashed against the wall, running footsteps. "It isn't true, is it?" Brittany asked. "You were just diving." Again the sound of sobs filled the air. "You were just diving," the tone making it clear she was just trying to convince herself.<p>

"Brit," Quinn said unsure. "Can I come in?"

"She was just diving."

"B, " a sigh. "Just sit down for a moment." Movement, "maybe not. Never mind." Again movement. "I know that it upsets you, but she wasn't diving. She wanted to die."

"But why would you do that, it doesn't make any sense."

A sigh, "sometimes people don't like being alive anymore."

"And sometimes they're being pushed." Finn commented. "By bullying, slushies and torment. Does that sound familiar Quinn? After all you threw a slushie in her face, that morning."

"Not now okay? Not now."

"Now may indeed not be the best time Finn." Artie said. "I think we all know the most important reason she wanted to die." A wheelchair rolling into the room. "You heard that Rachel's dads were on a cruise, right?"

"Yeah, she talked about it all the time."

"Well, there was an accident. And the ship they were on sunk. So Rachel's dads went to heaven and Rachel wanted to go to heaven with them."

"So I stopped her from going to her daddies."

"But that was a good thing. A really good thing. 'Cause her dads want her to live very long, before going to heaven with them."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't want to hold you away from your dads." Running footsteps.

"Thanks Artie," Quinn said sincere. "I don't think I could have explained it any better." Another pair of running footsteps.

"Why is Brittany running down the halls, with Quinn?" Tina asked.

"Hey guys." … "I told Brit that Rachel really committed suicide."

"That would upset her," Mike agreed.

"No, it upset her that Rachel wanted to go to her dads in heaven and she stopped her." Finn explained. "Why Rachel, why? We love you, care for you. We would have been there for you." Again crying, from Finn and Tina, but nothing was said anymore. Until they all left.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks again for all the adding to favorite stories and story alerts, and thanks for libertykid for leaving a review._

_Since it's a glee fanfic, they're actually going to be singing this chapter _

_Please leave a review, whether it is to say you hate the story, just let me know._

_Enjoy_

Again crying, a lot of crying. And mumbling, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Followed with more crying. "I didn't mean it." Sobbing. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Quinn asked angrily. "What did you do, San?" The only answer were more tears. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" The sound of a body crashing against a wall.

"It's all my fault," Santana managed to say throw her sobs. "I told her-" Crying again.

"What did you say to her?" Quinn voice was full of loathing.

"I, … I,. I said that she should went to Europe with her dads, 'cause nobody would miss her and her dads were the only people who would ever love her."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh clashed through the room. "That's evil San, just evil."

"How was I to know –" Another slap echoed through the room.

"Don't, don't even try to defend this. You might as well pushed her of the bridge yourself," Quinn literally gnarled.

"Girls, what's going on in here." Footsteps walking in, a grasp of air. "What happened to your face? We better get some ice on that."

"I'm fine," the latina spoke up. "I've to go."

"Me too," Quinn said politely. "We've to go to school."

* * *

><p>"Hi Rach," Finn's voice spoke softly. "We heard about Santana, and please don't believe her. People care about you, love you. I love you."<p>

"If you love her so much, why did you guys brake up. Again." Quinn interrogated.

"Go away, just go away. You were never nice to Rachel, never, so why are you even here?"

"I might have not been really nice to Rachel in the past, but she was always kind to me. And I want to be here for her, when she needs her friends." A silence. "You can glare all you want, I'm not leaving."

The door opening. "You two didn't kill each other yet. Too bad, I was hoping for some action."

"Puck," the cheerleader scolded.

"What, after what happened with San today, I thought Finn would have kicked you out of here."

"We might be both Cheerios and bitches at times, but don't compare me with her. I would never say that to anyone." Finn just snorted. "I wouldn't."

"I believe you baby mama."

"Hi Rachel," Lauren spoke up. "I'm sorry for your lose." A silence. "Now I'm out of here."

"You just came here," Puck said surprised.

"Yeah, so. I came, I talked and now I'm leaving." A door slamming.

"I might go after her, she's been acting weird all week. And don't kill each other while I'm away."

Another silence, just filled by the casual sounds of people moving through the room.

"Hi guys, Rach," Brittany said happy. "How are you feeling today?"

"Who are you asking?" Finn sounded confused, Quinn sighed.

"To Rachel of course. And don't tell her she can't sit on the bed, she won't move anyway."

"Rachel likes it when I sit on the bed. And my daddy said that since it's Friday tomorrow, I can sleep here again tomorrow."

"She is my girlfriend, if someone should be sleeping here it's me."

"Ex-girlfriend. You can't claim to be in a relationship again, without her permission. Although I don't know why she would want together with an idiot like you." The sound of a struggling, before a body fell on the ground. "Don't think you can hit me."

"What's going on in here?" The same voice as this morning. "You again, why do I keep finding you in fights. The two of you leave right now. I'm going to have a word with your school counselor."

"Miss Pilsbury is weird," Brit commented. While footsteps retreated from the room.

"I'm just gone text San okay? She wanted to come by, but she was afraid of the Glee club. I'm sure she will tell you all about it." The sound of fingers hitting buttons. "Don't be scared of how she looks." A beeping sound. "She's here in a minute." Another silence.

A door slowly opening. "Hi Brit, are you sure they're not coming back?"

"Yeah, and otherwise I'll protect you. Nobody ever gets mad at me." A gasp of pain. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I knew that they were going to be angry with me."

"Maybe you should tell Rachel what happened. Otherwise she feels like me in mathclass." A chair being moved through the room. "You can sit on the bed with me and Rach."

"Thanks B, but I rather sit over here. "So Berry, you probably wonder what happened. I sound ridiculous."

"Keep going."

A sigh, "well Quinn overheard me this morning, which you already know. And at Glee practice she told the whole group what I said to you. Well everybody but Mr. Shue, since he was late, again. So they all started yelling and some did a little more."

"Puck and Finn hit her, really hard. And she didn't even fight back. Even since she could kick both their asses."

"I deserved it," she mumbled. "And then they banned me from coming here, but I'd to come and tell you how sorry I'm."

"You forget how Sam, Mike and Mr. Shue pulled them off you."

"I didn't think it was that important. Anyway Berry, since you like singing so much. I thought you might like it if I sang something.

_Call me Mrs Guilty, Mrs Guilty that's my name  
>Without a doubt it's all my fault, I'm the one to blame<br>You say that you're unhappy I do believe it's true  
>Cause I'm the one, the no good bum<br>That did it all to you._

_I'm so sorry, sorry as a girl can be_  
><em>I'm so guilty, this is my apology<em>  
><em>You have been a victim, a pawn in my cruel game<em>  
><em>I done you wrong, and I strung you along<em>  
><em>And now I'm full of shame<em>  
><em>To compensate for damage done<em>  
><em>Well there's not much I can do<em>  
><em>So I sit and drink and I sit and think<em>  
><em>Of all I done to you<em>  
><em>You're a martyr, taking all this time<em>  
><em>I'm a villan, guilty of a dreadful crime, cry me a river<em>  
><em>All your tears and logic, you know they<em>  
><em>Finally made me see<em>  
><em>I deserve the shame, I deserve the blame<em>  
><em>The guilt belongs to me. Yes you're innocent<em>  
><em>You're as pure as driven snow<em>  
><em>You've been had, I'm a cad, at least at last I know<em>

**Song: Mr. Guilty by **Loudon Wainwright

I might a few small changes in the lyrics, to fit Santana better.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the adding to favorite story and story alerts and for the review. It really motivates me to write faster ;)_

_So please leave a review, what you think, with your ideas._

_Enjoy!_

"Mr. Pierce, thank you for coming so early in the morning. I'm dr. Jones."

"No problem at all. Is there something wrong with Rachel."

"Her physical situation remains unchanged. However there are some issues with her home situation. And since you're the only adult who has been here so far, I thought it might be best to contact you."

"Yes, of course. Whatever I can do to help."

"Her fathers left her custody to her biological mother, Shelby Corcoran. The police has been trying to track her down, but she vanished from the bottom of the earth. And they really don't have time to chase her down. They're only suggestion was to run an add."

"I can do that, no problem. What's going to happen with the custody, she can't live on her own when she wakes up."

"If she wakes up, she probably can give her opinion on where she wants to live, or she goes to foster care."

"I told them to take better care of it. Since the first time they left her home alone." A silent moment. "I knew her fathers pretty well, we were on the dive club together." A sigh, "if anything happens don't hesitate to call me." Footsteps retreating, a door opening. "Oh, my daughter is going to sleep her tonight."

"That is against-"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." The door closing.

A sigh, before a soft, annoyed whisper, "laywers."

* * *

><p>"So your father is going to run an add." Tina asked.<p>

"Yeah, hi Rach." A lot of people moving into the room. "Look almost the whole Glee club is here, except San and Zizes."

Greetings from different voices, before Quinn spoke up. "Somehow I feel responsible for Shelby leaving."

"What did you do?" Sam asked, absolutely clueless.

"She gave Beth to Shelby," Puck answered.

"And didn't sign the contract that I wouldn't come to get her back." Quinn added.

"So you think she run, in case you changed your mind. That's not your fault Quinn," Mercedes said comforting.

"It still feels that way. Like I pushed Rachel's mother away."

"You did, why can't you just stay away from her. She would be happier that way." Finn spoke loudly.

"If she asks me stay away from her, I will. But for now you can't make those decisions for her."

"I'm her boyfriend,"

"Ex-boyfriend." Quinn reminded him.

"Guys stop it." Artie interfered. "Rachel wouldn't want us to fight. We've to stick together, nationals are in four weeks. And when she wakes up, she is going to be pissed if we don't have a setlist yet."

"She's in the room." Brit spoke up. "I'm sure they don't mean to be rude Rach."

"Can you stop talking like she is going to talk back? It's driving me crazy," Mercedes said angrily.

"Leave Brit out of this, you're just angry with yourself." Kurt spoke up. "Why don't you be honest, we're already pissed at Satan right now, it can't get any worse."

"What did you do?" Mike spoke for the first time.

"Nice move Kurt," Tina said sarcastically.

"No, he's right. I told Rachel that Glee club would be better off without her, because she only cares about improving herself and never giving anybody else a change."

Angry voices shouting, Mercedes crying.

"GET OUT OF HERE, ALL OF YOU."

"But-"

"Now, or I call your parents." The nurses threatened.

The sound of footsteps leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Hi Rach, sorry they fought like that."<p>

"It's Glee, we always fight." Santana said. A long silence followed. "Are you sleeping here tonight?"

"Yes, you should stay too."

"I don't know, what if someone from Glee finds me here. And I don't want to freak Berry out, when she wakes up."

"You don't mind if S sleeps here too, right? It will make you feel very safe. I always feel safe when S is with me."

" 'Cause I didn't bully you on a daily basis." … "Don't look at me like that." A sigh, "fine." "Berry do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

Movement, a bag being opened. "I brought a blanket," Brittany exclaimed happily. Movement again. "Come here S, you can lie on the other side of Rachel."

A sigh, before the sound of feet coming closer. "If somebody asks, I'll blame you."

"Love you too."

An comfortable silence, before the room was filled with the slow breathing of two sleeping cheerleaders.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for the adding to favorite story and story alert. And thanks to _Aaksksk _and _I'd rather live in books. _For leaving a review, they're much appreciated :D_

_So this chapter all their dirty little secrets get out, hope you're ready ;p_

_Enjoy!_

"Emma, I don't think you need to clean this place. It's a hospital."

"Will, do you know the amount of bacteria that are present in a hospital."

"Why are we actually doing it here?"

"Well, the school got some complaints about fights in this room. So as counselor, it's my job to talk to them, and I wanted to do it in the choir room. However Brittany scolded me for being so inconsiderate towards Rachel."

"She said inconsiderate," Will sounded surprised.

"Well, that's what she meant. Do you've any idea how scary she is, when she's scolding you. Anyway, the hospital agreed to have the meeting here." The conversation stopped, the sound of cleaning filling the room.

"When are the kids going to be here?"

"In fifteen minutes. I thought maybe you liked some time alone with Rachel, since you've been avoiding the hospital all together."

"What, no, I didn't avoid the hospital. I had to make arrangements."

"Stop lying. I know you didn't go here, because you felt responsible. 'Cause she was your student and you didn't see this coming."

"Do you think it's my fault."

"It's not my opinion that matters. It's yours. You can keep feeling guilty and don't come here anymore, or you can let the past be the past, and help all of them as good as you can."

"You're right, I need to be here for them. I need to be here for Rachel when she wakes up." A sigh. "I'm going to get a coffee, you want some."

"I brought my own."

"Off course," the smile on his face hearable in his voice.

* * *

><p>"Okay now that you're all here."<p>

"Not by choice," Lauren murmured.

"Let's start with you, why don't you want to be here?" Ms. Pilsbury tried to sound strict. However Quinn was the one who spoke up.

"Why don't we sing a song first. Knowing how this usually goes, someone will storm out in the next ten minutes."

There was some moving around, music started playing.

_You're not alone_  
><em>Together we stand<em>  
><em>I'll be by your side<em>  
><em>You know I'll take your hand<em>

_When it gets cold_  
><em>And it feels like the end<em>  
><em>There's no place to go<em>  
><em>You know I won't give in<em>

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
><em>Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>Cause you know I'm here for you, here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you can say<em>  
><em>Nothing you can do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through<em>

_So far away_  
><em>I wish you were here<em>  
><em>Before it's too late<em>  
><em>This could all disappear<em>

_Before the doors close_  
><em>And it comes to an end<em>  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>I will fight and defend<em>

_I'll fight and defend_  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>Cause you know I'm here for you, here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you can say<em>  
><em>Nothing you can do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through<em>

_Hear me when I say_  
><em>When I say I believe<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change destiny<em>  
><em>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>Cause you know I'll make it through, make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>Cause you know I'm here for you, here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you can say<em>  
><em>Nothing you can do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>Cause you know I'll make it through, make it through<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay, you sing your song, got the pillows to sit comfortable and have something to drink. I think we should start talking about your feelings now."<p>

"I feel weird, I like to sit on the bed."

"Not really what I was meaning. What can we learn from this?"

"That no matter how much you plan, it still works out different."

"Lauren," Puck grunted.

"What? She took an overdose of painkillers, swallowed it down with a bottle vodka, before jumping of a bridge. And she still lies in a hospital bed, forced to hear us talking about it."

Crying, shouting. "I'm going to sit on the bed anyway."

"Leave it Ms. Pilsbury," Quinn spoke up. "Besides I think we've bigger problems than Brittany's fascination to sit on the bed."

"Guys focus," Mr. Schuester spoke up. "There are too many fights going on in here, and the hospital ward seriously considers banning you from this room."

"Why, doesn't regular things help her waking up?" Mercedes asked, "and we fought a lot."

"I don't want to be banned," Brittany sadly said. "It's not Rachel's fault that half of this room has issues. Like Lauren remembering the one time she took too much medication. Or San, Mercedes, Tina and Sam with their guilt. 'Cause Tina saw Rachel buy all these pills –"

"Brittany," Puck and Mercedes yelled at her.

"Let her talk, she knows a lot about people." Santana said in her bitchy voice, leaving no room for negotiation.

"And," Brittany continued like she was never stopped. "San and Mercedes said really mean things, and Sam heard San, but didn't say anything. Puck feels bad because he thinks of Rachel as his little sister, except that time they were going to have sex. Mike and Kurt just feel sorry for Rachel, and they rethink their relationship with here. And Quinn and Finn are both in love with her and both blame themselves for letting Rachel feel unloved."

A silence fell over the group, before Lauren spoke up. "So I overdosed once, I'm over it and I'm out of here."

Once the silence was broken people started speaking against each other. There was yelling, there was crying, and there was one really angry doctor. "Okay, everybody out."

Objections, Mr. Schuester convincing the doctor they were just working through some issues, and that it wouldn't upset the patient. All silenced done by one whistle.

"We know all the issues, so why don't we all just go. Giving each other some space to breath." Quinn spoke up. "And stop glaring at my Finn, I've every right to be in love with your ex-girlfriend, even when I know she won't feel the same about me."

"She's my girlfriend, and you just tormented her through the past few years." Finn started shouting.

"EVERYBODY OUT." The doctor yelled. "Or I will call security."

The movement of people leaving the room, comments and insults being thrown around.


End file.
